Naruto: Ultimate Warriors
Naruto: Ultimate Warriors is the new game in warriors series which combines Naruto franchise with Warriors style gameplay and is developed by Omega-Force and published by Koei-Tecmo and Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4 and PC. Story The story will follow from Naruto straight into Boruto: Next Generation. Gameplay The gameplay will use c6 system as well as the characters will use the musou attack called ultimate jutsu which oblitirates the entire army of enemies within a second. The characters can use justsus to beat the horde of foes. Characters Staff Director: * Hisashi Koinuma Composers: * MASA * Haruki Yamada * Masato Koike * Kenji Nakajoh * Kensuke Inage * Yasuharu Takanashi * Kenji Fujisawa * Chikayo Fukuda Executive Producer: * Masashi Kishimoto Voice Cast *Naruto Uzumaki (Teruaki Ogawa/Troy Baker) *Chojuuro (Kouki Miyata/Brian Beacock) *Yahiko (Kenyuu Horiuchi/Matthew Mercer) *Yamato (Rikiya Koyama/Troy Baker) *Ay (Hideaki Tezuka/Beau Billingslea) *Mifune (Katsumi Chou/Kirk Thornton) *Kankuro (Yasuyuki Kase/Doug Erholtz) *Rasa (Masahiko Tanaka/Crispin Freeman) *Baki (Johji Nakata/Sam Riegel) *Roshi (Shigenori Souya/Chris Edgerly) *Hidan (Masaki Terasoma/Chris Edgerly) *Kaguya Outsutsuki (Mami Koyama/Cissy Jones) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura/Kate Higgins) *Iruka Umino (Toshihiko Seki/Quinton Flynn) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Hidenori Takahashi/Max Mittelman) *Hiashi Hyuuga (Eizou Tsuda/John Demita) *Hanabi Hyuuga (Kiyomi Asai/Stephanie Sheh) *Gengetsu Hozuki (Hideyuki Umezu/Jamieson Price) *Konan (Atsuko Tanaka/Dorothy Elias-Fahn) *Kabuto Yakushi (Nobutoshi Canna/Henri Dittman) *Killer B (Hisao Egawa/Catero Colbert) *Gaara (Akira Ishida/Liam O'Brian) *Han (Hiroki Yasumoto/Patrick Seitz) *Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi/Fred Tatasciore) *Kawaki (Masahiro Inoue/Jason David Frank) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriyaki Sugiyama/Yuri Lowenthal) *Mangetsu Hozuki (Yuuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz) *Nagato (Junpei Morita/Vic Mignogna) *Karin Uzumaki (Toa Yukinari/Alli Hilis) *Samui (Hikari Yono/Cindy Robinson) *Temari (Romi Paku/Tara Platt) *Kurotsuchi (Hana Takeda/Laura Bailey) *Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida/Neil Kaplan) *Fu (Ryouko Shiraishi/Kari Wahlgren) *Hinata Hyuuga (Nana Mizuki/Stephanie Sheh) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Takashi Kondou/Grant George) *Juugo (Susumu Chiba/Travis Willingham) *Karui (Yuka Komatsu/Danielle Nicolet) *Chiyo (Ikuko Otani/Barbara Goodson) *Oonoki (Tomomichi Nishimura/Steven Jay Blum) *Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto/Roger Craig Smith) *Utakata (Kenichi Suzumura/Michael Sinterniklaas) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kosuke Toriumi/Kyle Hebert) *Menma Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi/Maile Flannagan) *Haku (Kenji Nojima/Sam Riegel) *Kimimaro (Gackt/Keith Silverstein) *Yugito Nii (Mio Sonozaki/Wendee Lee) *Muu (Osamu Mukai/J.B.Blanc) *Sasori (Takahiro Sakura/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Shino Aburame (Kenji Hamada/Derek Stephen Prince) *Zabuza Momochi (Masanori Shinohara/Steven Jay Blum) *Darui (Ryouta Takeuchi/Ogie Banks) *Zetsu (Nobuo Tobita/Kirk Thornton) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryouka Yuzuki/Colleen Villard) *Mei Terumi (Yurika Hino/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Shikamaru Nara (Showtaro Morikubo/Tom Gibis) *Mitsuki (Ryuuichi Kijima/Robbie Daymond) *Yagura (Miyu Irino/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Choji Akimichi (Kentaro Ito/Robbie Rist) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Norio Wakamoto/Kirk Thornton) *Neji Hyuuga (Koichi Tochika/Steve Staley) *Rock Lee (Youichi Masukawa/Brian Donovan) *TenTen (Yukari Tamura/Danielle Judovits) *Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi/Michael Yurchak) *Rin Nohara (Haruhi Terada/Stephanie Sheh) *Minato Namikaze (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Tony Oliver) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hidekatsu Shibata/Steve Kramer) *Hashirama Senju (Takayuki Sugou/Peter Lurie) *Tobirama Senju (Kenyuu Horiuchi/Jamieson Price) *Tsunade (Masako Katsuki/Debi Mae West) *Jiraiya (Hochu Ohtsuka/David Lodge) *Kushina Uzumaki (Emi Shinohara/Laura Bailey) *Asuma Sarutobi (Juhrota Kosugi/Doug Erholtz) *Might Guy (Masashi Ebara/Skip Stellrecht) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Wittenberg) *Kurenai Yuuhi (Rumi Ochiai/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Anko Mitarashi (Takako Honda/Laura Bailey) *Shizune (Keiko Nemoto/Megan Hollingshead) *Sai (Satoshi Hino/Benjamin Diskin) *Sarada Uchiha (Kokoro Kikuchi/Cherami Leigh) *Himawari Uzumaki (Saori Hayami/Melissa Fahn) *Boruto Uzumaki (Masakazu Morita/Alex Heartman) *Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa/Crispin Freeman) *Mirai Sarutobi (Eri Gouda/Monica Rial) *Orochimaru (Norio Wakamoto/Steven Jay Blum) Theme Song Opening: "Seiten no Mikazuki" by Onmyouza Ending: "Hoshi no Utsuwa" by Sukima Switch Trivia * For a first time Naruto and Boruto will receive a male voice actors in both Japanese and English as the same goes to Haku. Category:Omega Force Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Bandai Namco Category:Naruto Category:Shueisha Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles